It's more than a video
by popcora
Summary: Stacie's been doing it for years now, but will things be different when a certain person begins to worm their way into her heart?


**AN: Hello whoever is reading this. I, for some reason, decided it's be a good idea to start another fic, I'm not sure how long it's going to be, but we'll find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

 **Rated M for language.**

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Stacie smiled brightly as she waved to the camera set up on her tripod, happy she had scored some alone time in the Bella's house. She had started to make blogs early on in her college career, the end of freshman year to be exact. It was currently in between her junior and senior year, and she was stoked. She had gained quite a bit of viewers and followers, not only on Youtube, but on other social media platforms, like Snapchat and Instagram.

"It is June tenth, my lovely babes, and I have some, ugh, pretty serious stuff to talk about today," Stacie pursed her lips, nose scrunching as she wrung her hands together, blowing out a nervous breath of air before continuing, "so, as you all know from my videos, I have a lot of friends who I hang out with and what not." Stacie paused, racking her brain for ways to say what needed to be said.

"Only, there's a big problem... I'm crushing so fucking hard on one of them."She groaned as she put her head in her hands, leaning back against the bed she was filming in front of. She was quiet for a moment as she looked straight into the camera, smiling tightly, even as tears sprung into her eyes.

"Shit dude, I love her so fucking much, but she's so fucking oblivious, like, how the fuck does she not realize I love her?" Stacie let her feelings pour out, not even bothering to wipe the tears now running down her face. She had been wanting to do this video for a few months, but she could never seem to find a good time to do it.

"Stacie, what're you doing?" Stacie glanced up as she heard knocking on the door, a certain voice filling the room. She mumbled a small "shit" as she ferociously scratched at the tear tracks on her cheeks, clearing her throat as she was about to speak."Nothing, is, ugh, something wrong?" Stacie looked at the doorway, waiting for someone to come in. She was about to sigh in relief as she heard the footsteps go away slightly, but jumped when the door swung open, revealing the brunette she had roomed with once.

"Dude, what the fuck, why are you crying?" Beca walked towards the girl on the floor, taking slowly long strides."Oh, ugh, I just got a text from my mom that, ugh, my ugh, my childhood dog, just ugh, passed." Stacie lied, wiping her nose on her sleeve. She looked up through tears at the brunette, cursing silently as she sat down next to her. "Are you, umm, I, ugh, okay?" Beca stuttered slightly, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

"No, I'm fucking not okay," Stacie bit the bullet as she continued to wipe at the tears coming down her cheeks, "you're so goddamn oblivious, Mitchell, Jesus, how hard is it to realize I love you." Stacie froze, as did Beca, both having similar expressions on their faces.

Stacie shook her head as she snapped out of it, grabbing her hair as she looked at the brunette. "Beca, I'm so so sorry, I know you-you, ugh, don't like me, well, li-" Stacie's eyes widened as the smaller girl launched forward, promptly shutting her up as she kissed her hard, tugging at her shirt collar. When they eventually pulled apart, they were both panting, eyes darker as they leaned their foreheads together, smiling brightly.

"What were you saying, about me not liking you." Beca smirked, biting her lip. "Shut the fuck up, Mitchell." Stacie pushed her slightly, snaking her hands down and around her waist. "Make me." Beca cocked her head to the side as they slowly moved forward, their lips moving together faster than the first time.

Stacie pulled away when she realized that the camera was still on, pecking Beca on the lip, whispering about the recording device. "Oh." Beca nodded, turning and sitting in the girl's lap, smiling at the camera.

"So, I guess, that umm, I should probably ask this now, but umm, Beca Mitchell, will you be my girlfriend?" Stacie bit her lip, looking over the girls shoulder at the camera. "I guess so." Beca said, dramatically rolling her eyes as she kissed the brunette again.

"Well, since I can't remember what I was saying earlier, and because we're probs gonna go and do some stuff off camera, I'm gonna say bye now and hope I remember what else I needed to say. So, with that being said, I love you babes, and I hope you have an amazing day, bye!" Stacie waved again, leaning forward and shutting down the camera, looking the girl in her eyes, smashing their lips together.

 **AN: I will be continuing my other story, and I'm working on a few one-shots as well, I can't promise when I'll update any of them next, but I will. ~Cora**


End file.
